Skeleton Crew
Skeleton Crew (1985) es la segunda antología de cuentos publicada por Stephen King. La primer colección, El umbral de la noche, fue publicada siete años antes, en 1978; mientras que Las cuatro estaciones, una colección de cuatro novelas, fue publicada entre ambas, en 1982. Skeleton Crew se publicó originalmente con encuadernación de tapas duras por Putnam (512 páginas). La misma ha sido reimpresa varias veces desde entonces, en ambos formatos, encuadernada y en rústica. En 1986, Scream Press publicó una edición limitada de 1000 copias con ilustraciones de J.K. Potter. En español, la antología se publicó en cuatro libros distintos: La niebla (Grijalbo, 1986), La expedición (Grijalbo, 1987), Historias fantásticas (Plaza & Janés, 1987) y Dos historias para no dormir (Debolsillo, 2004). Años más tarde, la editorial Grijalbo anunció la publicación de todos los cuentos en un único libro, pero el proyecto no pudo concretarse debido a que Plaza & Janés aún conserva los derechos de publicación de varios cuentos. Reseña La colección incluye 22 trabajos: diecinueve cuentos cortos, una novela corta ("La niebla") y dos poemas: "Paranoia: Un canto" y "Para Owen". Además de la introducción, en la que King se dirige directamente a sus lectores en su característico estilo coloquial, Skeleton Crew contiene una sección titulada "Notas" a manera de epílogo, dentro de la cual King discute el origen de varias historias de la colección. Las historias son recolectadas de antologías de ciencia ficción y horror (Dark Forces, Shadows, Terrors y New Terrors), publicaciones en revistas del género (The Twilight Zone Magazine, Ellery Queen's Mystery Magazine, Startling Mystery Stories, Weirdbook y The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction) y revistas populares (Redbook, Gallery, Yankee y Playboy). Aunque fueron publicadas en 1985, las historias reunidas en Skeleton Crew abarcan diecisiete años, desde "El atajo de la señora Todd" (la segunda venta profesional de King, cuando sólo tenía dieciocho años de edad) }}#endnote_intro }}#endnote_Collings hasta "La balada del proyectil flexible", que fue completada en 1983. }}#endnote_intro Skeleton Crew muestra a King como un escritor maduro desde el punto de vista de la crítica, }}#endnote_Beahm con mayor amplitud y profundidad que en sus trabajos breves previos. }}#endnote_Collings La colección también se caracteriza por presentar algunos trabajos más personales, incluidos "Para Owen", el poema que escribió para su hijo, y "Abuela", un cuento de horror narrado desde la perspectiva de un muchacho de once años que parece aludir a los propios horrores de King cuando vivía con su abuela inválida. }}#endnote_essential Refiriéndose a una de las historias en la colección, King señaló: «Dentro de lo que concierne a los cuentos cortos, me gustan más los espantosos. Sin embargo, la historia "Superviviente" llega un poquito demasiado lejos, incluso para mí». }}#endnote_kinggrant Historias Adaptaciones Cine y televisión "La balsa" fue adaptado como un segmento de Creepshow 2 (1987), una película de antología de New World Pictures con guión de George A. Romero y dirección de Michael Gornic. "El procesador de texto de los dioses" (Laurel TV, 1984, dirigido por Michael Gornic, con guión de Michael McDowell) fue un episodio de 22 minutos de Tales from the darkside. "Abuela" (CBS/MGM-UA, 1986, dirigido por Bradford May) fue un episodio de 21 minutos de La nueva dimensión desconocida escrito por Harlan Ellison. "La niebla" (The Weinstein Company, 2007, escrita y dirigida por Frank Darabont) fue adaptada para la película homónima estrenada el 21 de noviembre de 2007. Adaptaciones "por un dólar" Las siguientes historias han sido adaptadas como cortometrajes Dollar Baby: *"Hay tigres" (1988) por Guy Maddin. *Paranoid (también conocida como Stephen King´s Paranoid) }}#endnote_paranoid (2000) por Jay Holben. *"Hay tigres" (2003) por James Cochrane. }}#endnote_htbt *''La expedición'' (2007) por Todd Gorman. Adaptaciones en otros medios La niebla fue adaptada por Mindscape Software como videojuego a base de texto para PC. En 1986, ZBS Productions adaptó la totalidad de la misma obra como un audiotexto de 90 minutos, en "sonido 3-D", lanzado por Simon & Schuster, Inc. Referencias *[[#ref intro|'^']] King, Stephen, "Introduction" to Skeleton Crew, Putnam Press 1985 pág. 13 *[[#ref Collings|'^']] Collings, Michael R., The Annotated Guide to Stephen King, Starmount Press, 1986, pág.25 *[[#ref Beahm|'^']] Beahm, George, The Stephen King Companion, Andrews and McNeel, 1989, pág. 271 *[[#ref essential|'^']] Spignesi, Stephen J. The Essential Stephen King, New Page Books, 2001, pág. 232 *[[#ref kinggrant|'^']] Grant, Charles L. "Interview with Stephen King " Monsterland Magazine, May/June, 1985. *[[#ref paranoid|'^']] Paranoid en imdb *[[#ref htbt|'^']] Fan club neerlandés de Stephen King Véase también *Dollar Baby Categoría:Libros de 1985 Categoría:Novelas de Stephen King Categoría:Cuentos de Stephen King de:Im Morgengrauen en:Skeleton Crew it:Scheletri ja:骸骨乗組員 pl:Szkieletowa załoga pt:Skeleton Crew sv:Den förskräckliga apan